Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional optical-fiber connector 1 includes a casing 11, a strain relief sleeve 12 disposed in the casing 11 and allowing a fiber cable to extend therethrough, and a connector housing 13 that defines an insertion space 130. To assemble the optical-fiber connector 1, first, the fiber cable is inserted through the strain relief sleeve 12, followed by mounting the strain relief sleeve 12 to the casing 11, and then the casing 11 is inserted into the insertion space 130 of the connector housing 13. The assembled optical-fiber connector 1 can then be connected to an adaptor of required standards (not shown).
However, there are two main types of fiber cables used with the optical-fiber connector 1, namely round and flat fiber cables, and with each type of cable requiring different accessory components, the assembly of the optical-fiber connector 1 can become complicated. Furthermore, both the insertion of the strain relief sleeve 12 through the casing 11 and insertion of the casing 11 into the insertion space 130 of the connector housing 13 are currently done manually. With the need for more compactly packed optical fiber networks, the size of the optical-fiber connector 1 is usually small, resulting in smaller components. The smaller size of the components makes it difficult to grip the casing 11 and the strain relief sleeve 12 for assembling the optical-fiber connector 1.